Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{6t + 1}{6} \times \dfrac{2}{4t}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{ (6t + 1) \times 2 } { 6 \times 4t}$ $a = \dfrac{12t + 2}{24t}$ Simplify: $a = \dfrac{6t + 1}{12t}$